


a good shag

by tobiocloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiocloud/pseuds/tobiocloud
Summary: you’ve had a crush on kageyama tobio for an entire year now. foolishly signing on as the volleyball teams new manager seemed like a good way to close to him at the time. but now you’re starting to realize that goals a lot harder to reach, than you once imagined.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	a good shag

You wanted to die. Truly, you did. 

You might even get your wish today. 

“K-Kageyama…” Shoyo says, moving to block his path. He’s positioned himself in front of you and it was a bold move, “She’s just a girl.” 

He’s fuming. But the Kageyama brand of fuming where he’s utterly silent but the waves of anger rolling off of him are near tangible. Hell, the air around him seems to be thicker, laced with a quiet fury. Your eyes widen in horror when you take in his hunched over form, the hands clasped over his crotch and the pained expression on his face. 

“Kageyama, shake it off.” Daichi says, but it sounds more forced than usual. He more than empathizes with his teammate that just took a volleyball to the nuts. 

Granted, it was an occupational hazard in the world of sports but it wasn’t exactly something that happened as often as you would think in volleyball. Definitely not enough to go out and buy a protective cup. But despite being someone who was virtually non-athletic you sure did send a hundred and eighty mile fast ball to his crotch that would put any professional athlete to shame. 

You’re shaking when he approaches you. 

“Kageyama,” Suga interjects but he puts a hand up. 

You nearly melt to a puddle at his feet when he finally meets your gaze. But not in the good way, not in the way you usually did. There was a fire in his eyes, a tangible resentment that clogged the air around you. He grabs the ball that you’re holding for dear life and you cower away from him. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks quietly. 

“I-I … I’m shagging b-balls …” you whisper. 

“You’re getting in the way of my practice,” he corrects and when he takes a step towards you, you move back. “You’re doing this for extra credits—fine, whatever. I don’t give a shit whether or not you’re here in all honesty. But when you start to mess with my ability to play volleyball that’s when I start to care. You’re uncoordinated, idiotic and a waste of space on the court—“ 

“Kageyama!” Daichi snaps but he ignores his captain in favor of scowling at you. 

“If you’re going to be our new manager I would suggest figuring out how to not be a useless idiot or stay off the court.” He says, cornering you.  
The last step you take back is out of genuine fear—not fear for your safety, but fear for your already fragile heart. Though in hindsight, you should’ve been a little more concerned with your safety however because maybe then you would’ve seen the ball positioned perfectly behind your foot. 

You cry out when you slip on it, rolling your ankle. 

Kageyama has the decency to reach out to try to grab you, eyes widened—but it’s too late. You fall on your butt with a pained yelp. 

“___!” Shoyo gasps. 

This time around you can’t hold the tears back, they spring to your eyes both out of pain and sheer embarrassment. Kageyama towers over you with a mildly shocked expression on his face, like he didn’t realize the damage he was doing until it was already done.

“I didn’t—I …” you trip over your words, tears rolling down your face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I was just trying to …” 

You look down at your crumpled form, shame stinging your cheeks almost painfully so. When's the last time you’ve done something this embarrassing? You really couldn’t remember. But the fact that Kageyama was getting mad at you spoke volumes of your troublesome nature. Kageyama who didn’t care about much—you wouldn’t go as far as to call him patient but the guy genuinely did not give a shit about anything outside of volleyball, so to rile him up meant you’d transcended the realm of annoying and entered the unchartered territory of being a major inconvenience. 

“___, are you okay?” Suga asks, and he’s beside you in a flash. A concerned look mars his face. 

“I’m fine!” You say immediately, snapping out of it. You try to force a nervous smile but it just looks pained, especially when you try to rise to your feet, “I’m good, see—ah!” 

You keel forward but Shoyo’s inhuman instincts have him catching you before the floor does. The gym is utterly quiet around you and even Shimizu looks like she might cry for you. You swipe roughly at your tears when she approaches. “I-I have to go. I’m sorry,” you mutter. 

“Wait! I’ll walk you to the nurse—“ 

“No. It’s okay. Stay.” You smile through tears, and Shoyo feels impossibly worst, “You need to get as much practice in for nationals. Don’t worry about me!” 

“You shouldn’t walk back on your own.” Daichi interjects and before you can argue he sends you a hard look, “Coach’ll scold us if we let you leave like this.” 

That seems to shut you up and you lower your head in shame, nodding your consent. 

“Kageyama will—” 

Your head lifts up in horror but before either of you can get a word in, surprisingly enough someone is already waving the suggestion off. “I’ll take her. I have to get tape for my finger anyway. Asahi’s last serve really caught me off guard.” 

“Noya…” You murmur and unsurprisingly he offers you a bright smile. He always had a way of cheering everyone up around him, he was nothing short of a mood maker and yet even he couldn’t appease your broken heart. 

“Let me set this down and I’ll be right over!” he promises, gesturing to the gym bag that's hanging around his neck. 

“‘Kay,” you say softly, wasting no time in limping your way outside. You couldn’t stand to be in this gym even for another second. Especially when Kageyama seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid looking at you. You half expect him to go back to serving like nothing but you don’t stick around to find out either way. You’ve done enough damage. 

“Kageyama,” Daichi says lowly, expression darkened. Getting a scolding was nothing new to the first year and yet, he knew this time was different. 

“I’m going to work on my jump serves.” He returns stubbornly, brows slashed angrily over his features. 

“That’s not—” 

“You know you’re not the only one Nationals are important to.” 

Kageyama’s hands freeze mid air, he doesn’t move at the sound of Nishinoya’s voice. He’s grateful his backs to the older boy, that way he can’t see the dumbstruck look on his face. Nishinoya’s rarely ever serious outside of volleyball and even then he spent most of the time pumping everyone up—but in this very moment, it seems as though Kageyama’s struck a chord with him. 

“You don’t have to be such a jerk.” Nishinoya says and Kageyama turns around slowly. The look in the libero’s eyes rivals that of even the most menacing on the team. 

“I’ll be back in a flash,” He says to Daichi—the captain open and closes his mouth a few times before Nishinoya sends him a bright smile. “I’ll just drop her off and grab some tape.” 

Kageyama’s hands squeeze to fists at his side as he watches the two of you through the gym doors. You loop an arm around the older boys shoulders with a grateful smile. He seems to put you at ease almost immediately. 

In his defense, Kageyama was having a really, _really_ bad day. On a regular day, he would be annoyed at most on by getting a nut tap. But it only seemed to add to the growing pile of shit he’s had to deal with. Starting with the fact that he was barely passing his chemistry class, meaning if he didn’t pick his grade up before the tournament, he was stuck in supplementary classes for the time being. The saddest part was Kageyama was even _trying_ in chemistry but some things just wouldn’t click for him. As though that weren’t enough to sour his mood, he’d run into Oikawa earlier this week and despite beating him—it still shook Kageyama to his core to be in the presence of someone who was, for lack of a better description, the best setter in all of the country. At least in Kageyama’s humble opinion. 

With the threat of not being able to play looming so near, your standard clumsiness seemed to annoy him more than usual. Since your first day as Shimizu’s underling, you’d been tripping over your feet. Suga senpai had half a mind to wrap you in bubble wrap head to toe to keep you out of harm's way. Why someone like you would volunteer to be the boys volleyball club manager was a mystery. But beggars couldn’t be choosers and with the third years graduation date fast approaching, Shimizu senpai was more than a little desperate to find a replacement. 

Even if that replacement was a clumsy, nervous, socially challenged first year like yourself. 

Kageyama replays the words he said to you, the look on your face when he said them and feels guilt dig it’s claws in. 

When he goes in for the serve, the ball blazes a path out of bounds, slamming into the wall and nearly taking an unsuspecting Hinata’s eye out. 

“Sorry.” He mutters before wandering over to get the ball, ignoring the looks from his teammates. 

.

“T-Thank you,” you say quietly and Nishinoya smiles at you, helping you over to the bus stop—your school bag around his neck. 

“It’s no problem!” He says immediately. “You should be a little more aware of your surroundings though.” 

“I know,” you squeeze your hands to fists, “I’m so sorry for interrupting your practice. I promise it won’t—“ 

“Tobio’s not such a bad guy you know,” he says suddenly, crouched in front of you while you sit down. You look up at him with red cheeks as he begins to tie your shoe. You hadn’t even realized it was undone—but such is the nature of a klutz. “He’s just serious about volleyball and sometimes he forgets how to … human.” 

The last parts said with a teasing tone and it brings a small smile to your lips. “It was my fault today.” 

“It wasn’t. It was an accident. But … I think he’s under a lot of pressure and you were just an easy target.” Noya winces, “Sorry about him.” 

“N-No! It’s okay! I—it really is me. I thought being a manager would be fun and it’s … a lot more work than I anticipated, I guess. I should try harder.” You say softly and Nishinoya rests his arms on his thighs in a squat, looking up at you. 

“So you’re not having fun anymore?” He queries. 

“Of course I am! I—made so many new friends.” You blurt out before biting your lip. Nishinoya doesn’t seem the least bit off put by your sudden outburst. In fact he grins at you. “I’m gonna miss all of the third years when they leave. Daichi and Azumane and Sugawara—they’ve been like older brothers to me from the beginning. I know I’ve only been with the team for a short while but the truth is I’m really attached to all of you. I get excited watching your games and even though I’ll miss Shimizu, I can’t wait to be sitting next to all of you next year on the bench. Whenever you give a good set or Hinata masters a new complex move or Tanaka gets excited over a kill—I feel like … I’m living vicariously through you. Your joy is my joy. And Kageyama….”

You look down at your feet. 

“You like him.” Nishinoya says and you look up so fast you nearly give yourself whiplash. 

“W-What? N-No! No!” You say a little too quickly—a little too loudly. Your hands are up, waving off the idea even while you’re blushing, “Of course I don’t! I don’t—we’re just friends! Well … I consider him a friend but he probably doesn’t consider me one but—“ 

“Tobio can be a little clueless. Even if he’s an expert setter and a genius when it comes to volleyball he’s … stupid when it comes to girls,” Noya grins, standing up. He pats your head affectionately and you look down, gripping your sweats in clenched fists, “I think he thinks you’re cute too by the way.” 

You look up so fast it makes him laugh, “Really?” 

“I’ve seen him looking at you more than once,” Nishinoya says. 

He doesn’t add that Kageyama’s generally glaring at you, not looking at you but that’s not what's important. Nishinoya does think that he might be interested in you, but Kageyama was stubborn. _He_ probably didn’t even realize he liked you and that was why everything you did frustrated him. Because Kageyama, as far as Nishinoya knew, hadn’t ever taken an interest in anything but volleyball so his feelings were foreign—alien. 

“That's my bus.” You breathe, but he notices the flush that mars your cheeks is one of excitement and not embarrassment. “I—you won’t … you won’t tell will you, Noya?” 

He grins and jabs a thumb at his chest, “You can trust me.” 

You laugh brightly, “Thank you. For … for everything Nishinoya.” 

He helps you onto the bus and waits for a moment, “Call me Yuu.” 

You grin at him. 

“Thanks, Yuu.” You say softly before limping your way to the first available seat. He waits for your bus to depart, standing in front of the stop and waving at you. You return his wave with a new found lightness in your chest. 

You bite your lip as you press a hand over your rapid beating heart. 

You don’t know if you can believe him. Out of everyone, you surprisingly talked to Yuu the least, but that’s just because he’d been so busy reacclimating to the team after his hiatus. When he wasn’t practicing or running at full speed through the halls, he was usually trailing after Shimizu. You’d always thought him to be nice. Both he and Tanaka were great at making you laugh, or lifting the mood at practice—but as a first year, you cowered when it came to upperclassmen, much less _male_ upperclassmen. But you had to get used to it one way or another. 

Still, you’d be lying if you said that your heart didn’t still hurt as you replayed Kageyama’s earlier words. 

_“If you’re going to be our new manager I would suggest figuring out how to not be a useless idiot or stay off the court.” He says, cornering you._

You bite your lip when another whimper tries to slip out. 

Yeah. No matter what Nishinoya said, whether it be a lie to cheer you up or the truth—Kageyama Tobio was off limits to you. He always had been. 

.

You’re lucky enough to get the following three practices off at Shimizu’s instisence. You’d put up a teeny bit of a fight just for politeness sake but she knew you didn’t want to come back, obligation or otherwise. The embarrassment was still fresh and you’d done your best to dodge each and everyone of the volleyball team—even though Tanaka had full blown sprinted across the courtyard with Hinata to catch up with you. You’re thankful you were able to dip into the girls restroom to avoid them but had to wait there for fifteen minutes while they argued with each other over who lost you. (According to Tanaka it was Hinata’s fault for accidentally tripping over one of the rose bushes.) 

You’d ended up late to your next class and were subjected to side eyes from not only the teacher and your classmates, but the burning gaze you’d done your best to ignore the entire time. You weren’t sure why Kageyama was still staring at you, but you chalked it up to him being irritated with the very _sight_ of you and did a mad dash to the girls bathroom after class. 

The next two days were practice games with Date Tech, surprisingly and your presence wasn’t er, _required_ but Shimizu had been more than a little confused that you were backing out. 

You didn’t get it. They might not have been able to afford losing you as a manager before but now that the boys team made it to Spring Nationals, everyone was vying for the chance to be near them. There were more than enough candidates to fill the role. At least that’s what you told yourself as you handed off a banana split to another customer. 

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” You smile brightly and the little boy and his mom. 

“I like your hat!” He shouts on his way out and you give an embarrassed smile. 

The giant ice cream cone on your head was definitely an eye catcher but you didn’t have too many complaints about your after school job. They didn’t do too much poking around during the interview process, but you’re positive it’s because your boss has an inkling you're a high school student. Technically, it was against most school codes to be working while attending classes, but you could get away with it sometimes. Like now. 

But your boss was nice, the pay was good and the job was easy. You could even do school work while you were on the clock!

But even with all the work you had piling up, there wasn’t enough of it to distract you from the only thing that's been weighing on your mind for the last year. 

Kageyama Tobio. 

You remember him briefly from middle school, but even then he’d always been painfully serious, and kept to himself. The blatant admiration you held for him didn’t occur to you until you’d caught a practice match of his by chance. Him and Shoyo had only just started to play together and the practiced ease they had now was nothing like before—they didn’t connect as well, or come together like a well oiled machine. It only made their first quick together that much sweeter. Two opposing players with very different experiences of the game, brought together by one thing: their determination and love for volleyball. Watching them was like watching magic happen—the glint in their eye, the way everything around them seemed to pail in comparison, how they captivated the crowd. 

Well, at the time it wasn’t a crowd but just the two of them, an empty auditorium and _you_ on your way home from tutoring. 

Watching Hinata fly—yes _fly_ , because what he did couldn’t be called simply ‘jumping’ —was incredible but watching Kageyama was enchanting, breathtaking. He played volleyball like other people made art. Every set and spike and receive was like a brush stroke against the canvas of the court. 

And ever since then, you’d been a total goner. You’d been watching their games as the only Karasuno fan since the very beginning, you’ve been following their evolution since before they even knew you existed and you’d been falling for Tobio for longer than you cared to admit. 

“Welcome to Cosmo’s how can I—” 

“ _You_.” 

It's a single word. One syllable said with more passion and evoking more fear than should be humanly  
possible. But then again, Kageyama Tobio never did seem quite human to you. Most would call him a monster or a machine but to you he’d seemed like something out of a fairytale. Before you’d find him comparable to a prince, but now when you can all but see the steam leaving his nostrils he reminded you more of the dragon. 

“K-Kageyama…” You stammer, dropping the cone you had in your hand. It hits the floor and splatters on your work shoes but you can't seem to tear your eyes from him. “You’re here? Don’t you have practice?” 

“We finished early.” He barks and when you steal a moment to finally take him in you realize he’s in his gym clothes, his bag slung over his shoulder. In your defense, you couldn’t really look away from the way he was glaring at you, otherwise you would’ve noticed sooner. 

His cheeks are flushed and his chest is rising and falling like he ran here. You gulp when he crosses the linoleum floors of the ice cream parlor until he’s directly across from you. 

“Oh.” You breathe. 

“Oh?” He asks quietly, “ _Oh?_ I don’t see you in an entire week and the best you can say is _oh_?” 

You swallow deeply, “W-Would you like a single or double scoop?”

You offer the empty cone you hadn’t even realized you picked up and Kageyama looks at it for a long moment. 

And then he takes it from your hand and crushes it in a clenched fist. 

“Do you prefer a cup?” You whisper and before you can register how dumb of a question that is, he’s clearing the counter that separated you from the customers—making your eyes widen. Kageyama doesn’t stop walking towards you until your backs literally against a wall and your hearts in your throat. 

“I don’t want ice cream. I want _you_.” He barks. 

He seems to suck all the air from the room with that single statement—you go as far as to gasp, a hand flying to your lips. You have half a mind to pinch yourself because they couldn’t be real life, this was clearly a figment of your imagination because Kageyama Tobio didn’t hunt people down at their jobs to tell them he wanted them. You didn’t even know where to begin when it came to questions but you might start at ‘in what context?’ 

But instead you stare at him like an idiot, with rainbow sherbet on your shoes as he towers over you. 

“You…?” You breathe and he raises an eyebrow. “You _want me_?” 

He’s so heated, what he’s saying doesn’t seem to register until it’s too late—until it’s right now. His lips purse, and his hands clench at his sides, cheeks turning a pretty shade of red beneath your gaze. 

He didn’t really have a game plan when he came here. He wasn’t even planning on seeing you really. But he’d been stewing in his annoyance ever since that day at the gym—annoyance directed at himself because he really messed up and he knew it. And Kageyama hated apologizing but what he hated more was not being given an opportunity to apologize. You stole it away from him with every practice you skipped and every time you ran out of his class to avoid him. 

He’d been in a surly mood, more than usual lately and everyone had picked up on it. Much to his annoyance, Sugawara zeroed in on the reason behind it almost immediately and began sighing every time he saw Kageyama. 

_”I can’t believe we lost such a good manager,” he exaggerates to Tanaka, “And she was so pretty too!”_

_Kageyama’s hands ball to fists when the older boy sends him a sidelong glance. “I miss ___. Don’t you?”_

He’d been so irritable he couldn’t function which was a first. It was enough that Ukai had benched him halfway through practice until he could cool off—and then cancelling practice altogether for the evening. Kageyama felt terrible for more than one reason and he’d decided to take the long way home to collect his thoughts. To figure out how he would apologize to you and the team. 

And then he saw you. 

In your stupid ice cream hat that looked like dog poop and your pretty smile and the way you did a little dance when you thought no one was looking. 

He realizes almost belatedly he finds you ... cute. Of all things he finds you cute. 

No—more than that. You make his hands sweat and his heart race and he … _noticed_ you. Usually he had a pretty one track brain that only catered to volleyball. But now there was volleyball and _you_ and that irritated him. 

“T-To come back to practice!” He says lamely and your brow furrows in confusion. “You just—you just quit things like this all the time or something? What’s wrong with you? Didn’t anyone ever tell you that quitters never prosper?” 

“I thought you didn’t want me around.” You say quietly, “I get in the way.” 

“Did I say that?” He snaps and you look up at him, confused, “Did I ever say I didn’t want you around?” 

“I mean … it was implied.” You shrug, “With the whole calling me a waste of space thing.” 

“I didn’t—“ he cuts himself off with an annoyed sigh, “I didn’t mean that. I shouldn’t have … yelled. It was a really crappy thing to do.” 

“I shouldn’t have hit you.” You mumble. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” he reasons before leaning back. He looks up at the ceiling trying to find the right words but comes up short. Instead he does his best to summarize what he’s been thinking about the last week. “You’re a really cool manager, ___. You always go above and beyond for us and everyone really likes you. Even Shimizu senpai scolded me and I almost died right then and there.”

A small smile tugs at your lips and you clasp your hands behind your back. 

“Besides, we’ve probably almost hit you with a stray ball a million times so it wasn’t fair of me to yell at you,” he mutters under his breath. “I was a jerk and I took my bad mood out on you and I’m sorry. So could you … could you _please_ come back to practice?” 

You bite your lower lip in contemplation and for the first time you realize Kageyama isn’t glaring at you. His gaze is downcast and he’s still blushing but his postures relaxed—you don’t think he realizes he’s still on close proximity with you. 

You aren’t sure what brings on the sudden bout of confidence—you sure as hell don’t _feel_ confident but maybe you felt slightly more comfortable than you did a week ago. 

“Okay.” You say and his head shoots up in shock. 

“Okay?” He nods. “You’ll come back?” 

“I’ll come back…” 

He deflates with relief but as soon as it appears it’s gone. His expression is back to the closed off Kageyama you knew well and he sends you a curt nod, gripping his gym bag. 

“Great,” he coughs, before rubbing a hand behind his neck. His next words come out mumbled, “Great. I’ll ugh see you around I guess—“ 

“I’ll come back on one condition.” You interject and he freezes. 

“I don’t have money.” He says blankly. “I make Hinata buy my lunch.” 

“I don’t want money.” You sigh. 

“Then what is it?” He asks, not unkindly. You take a hesitant step closer to him and he doesn’t immediately retreat so that’s a good sign. But he also stiffens up like a board. 

“I want to hang out…” you mutter under your breath and Kageyama’s brow furrows in confusion. 

“We can hang out if you start being a manager again.” He says in a ‘duh’ tone. 

“I want to hang out outside of volleyball.” You clear your throat and he takes note of the slight blush to your cheeks. 

It suddenly clicks. 

“Oh.” He blinks and when you look up at him he nods in understanding, “ _Oh._ I get it.” 

“You do?” You ask with wide eyes. 

Kageyama nods mutely. 

“So you’ll do it then…?” You ask slowly, “You want to hang out.” 

“Mhm.” He nods before patting a gentle hand on your shoulder, “You don’t have to be embarrassed you know.” 

“I don’t?” You breathe. 

Kageyama shakes his head and then points a thumb at his chest, “I know what it feels like.” 

“Really?” You don’t even realize you’re holding your breath at this point. 

“Yeah. You’re not alone.” Kageyama shrugs, “I don’t have any friends either.” 

Your form deflates in defeat. “Huh?” 

“You want to hang out ‘cause you don’t have friends right?” He asks, “I don’t really have any friends either.” 

That statement confuses you so much you forget your general outrage. 

“But what about Shoyo?” 

He scowls at you. 

“Hinata’s not a friend, he's a rival.” He corrects.

“But you’re on the same team.” You shake your head. 

“Which is why we occasionally talk. But outside of that, I don’t talk to anyone. I usually eat lunch alone except for when the guys get together in the club room. Sometimes we have lunchtime practice. But making friends is hard,” Kageyama nods and your jaws nearly on the floor. 

How was anyone this dense? 

“Okay.” He gives you a thumbs up, “From now on we can be friends.” 

“But… but …” you say weakly, “what about hanging out 

“Hm…” he nods in thought, “well I usually have practice and when I don’t have practice I’m usually working out, sometimes I play a couple games at the local park with Hinata. But maybe you can workout with us.” 

“I don’t like working out.” You frown. 

“Okay then … how about a movie?” He asks and you perk up. 

“A movie?” You say shyly, “And dinner maybe?” 

“Well if we’re out we should eat too, shouldn’t we?” He asks as though it’s obvious. You don’t even care that his tone is mildly patronizing; you nod eagerly. “Great. Ugh … I’m available next weekend. How’s that sound?” 

“Perfect. It sounds—perfect,” you whisper. 

He reaches in his pocket for his phone and offers it to you, “Here. Put your number in and we can—“ 

“KAGEYAMA, YOU BASTARD!” 

You jump when the front entrance slammed open, nearly dropping his phone in the process when you’re met with a rather sweaty, rather annoyed Shoyo. His arms are braced on either side of the door and his face is a bright shade of red that contrasted perfectly with the annoyed look on his face. 

He’s not alone, it seems however—almost immediately after the rest of the volleyball is strolling up behind him and looking much more relaxed. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, running off like that?!” He shouts and Kageyama’s expression changes completely. “What are you even doing here?!” 

“Why don’t you mind your damn business you dumbass! I had stuff that I had to do!” He seethes. 

“Could the two of you get anymore embarrassing?” Tsukki curls his lip, hands shoved his pocket, “We’re in public.”

“Kageyama, what the hell are you doing behind the counter?” Daichi shouts, “If you don’t stop harassing that poor—!” 

“Oh?” Sugawara pipes up, “___? You work here too?” 

You send him a weak, if but a bit nervous wave. 

As soon as he says your name the entire team seems to turn your way. Tanaka perks up, “You work here?! Cool! Can you give us free ice cream?” 

Daichi hits him upside the head and he pouts, immediately shutting up. 

“The better question is, what is Kageyama doing cornering and harassing her?” Tsukki tsks and Kageyama’s growls under his breath. 

“What the hell did you say to me?” He snaps. 

“You do look like a total pervert.” Hinata snickers, gesturing to the way you’re pressed against the wall—Kageyama’s giant frame caging you in. 

The two of you practically jump away from each other, “I’m not a pervert!” 

“So what are you doing here then?” Sugawara asks innocently. 

“I came—!” Kageyama crosses his arms with a scowl, “I came to apologize to ___.” 

“She doesn’t look like she wants to accept your apology.” Tsukki sing songs. 

“She does too!” He hisses, Kageyama grabs you by the arm and you can’t even marvel over the fact that he’s touching you. Not when he shoves you in front of him and throws you to the wolves, “She even asked me if I could be her friend ‘cause she doesn’t have any!

You put your hands up with a nervous laugh, “Well, I didn’t—“ 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Tsukki cocks a brow. 

“It’s the truth! She asked me to go to movie and a dinner! Tell them!” He elbows you and your face goes beet red. 

“K-Kageyama!” You whisper harshly, but it’s too late. Everyone on the team is already looking at you, they either look horrified or dumbstruck and you can’t blame them. A silence slips over the room and you have the sudden urge to evaporate into thin air. 

Just when you thought you couldn’t get anymore embarrassed. 

“What? There’s no need to be shy. Everyone struggles with stuff like this.” He shrugs. 

“I think you’re the only one struggling with anything.” Tsukki notes dryly. 

“So did you say yes?” Tanaka snickers and Kageyama sends him a weird look. 

“Of course. I mean we were already kind of friends.” He says. 

“Before you called her a waste of space?” Tsukki snorts and Kageyama glares at him. 

“Why don’t you mind your own business you damn four eyes?” He hisses. 

“Why don’t you make me?” He returns smoothly. 

Before either of them could further the argument, Daichi’s grabbing them both by the back of the neck, “Alright. You’ve caused enough trouble for ___ don’t you think?” 

“But I—“ 

“No buts.” Daichi says, shoving them in front of him. He sends you a pitying smile and you groan, “Sorry about all of that ___.” 

“It’s no problem,” you lie. 

You wonder not for the first time why it had to be Kageyama. 

“He sure is stupid, isn’t he?” Tanaka elbows Nishinoya with a snicker. 

“Wait!” Kageyama shouts before walking back to you. He grabs his phone from you and double checks to make sure you put in your number before sending you a nod. “I’ll text you when I get home and we can arrange it, okay?” 

“O-Okay,” you whisper, looking down. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll force Hinata to go too.” Kageyama reassures and the rest of the boys cringe at his obliviousness. “The more the merrier right?” 

“Huh?!” Hinata yelps, “Why should I be forced to go with you on your da—?!” 

Before he can get the words out, Daichi’s slapping a hand over his mouth and shoving him out of the shop face first. “Alright, ___! We’ll see you at practice! Have a good night!” 

“Mhm…” you make a strangled noise. 

It’s followed by a chorus of farewells and more than one knowing/teasing look your way. Nishinoya goes as far as to send you a thumbs up and mouths, ‘I’m proud of you!’

You groan miserably. 

“I’ll see you around.” Kageyama nods before grabbing his gym bag. He’s already on his way out to catch up with the other when he pauses. “You'll … you’ll be there right? You won’t break your promise?” 

Your expression softens are the insecurity in his tone. 

“Yeah, Kageyama. I’ll be there.” You smile and surprisingly it’s genuine. 

“Cool,” he nods curtly before turning on his heel, “See you around.” 

“See—“ 

The door to the shop slams shut and you sigh. 

“—you.” You finish lamely before sinking into a squat. 

You bury your head in your hands and wonder not for the first time why it had to be Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
